pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Nascour
Vs. Nascour is the first episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 12/8/18. Story Nascour stands across from Crystal, Brendan and Max at the Realgam Colosseum. Nascour wields three Shadow Pokémon: Toxicroak, Aggron and Kingdra. Crystal: Three Shadow Pokémon?! Brendan: If that’s the case, the best way to win is as a team. Max: A triple battle?! We’ve never done one of those before! Crystal: It doesn’t matter. We have to do it! Abomasnow! Crystal throws her Pokéball, choosing Abomasnow. She swings her arms, releasing a gust of wind and forming a hailstorm over the field. Max: Misdreavus! Max throws the Pokéball, choosing Misdreavus. Brendan: Absol! Brendan throws his Pokéball, choosing Absol. Abomasnow faces Toxicroak, Absol faces Aggron, and Misdreavus faces Kingdra. Brendan is in the middle of the group, with Crystal to his left and Max to his right. Brendan: Absol, Shadow Rush! Nascour: Kingdra, Shadow Storm. Absol shoots forward with a dark aura towards Aggron, as Kingdra forms a dark purple cyclone. Absol is repelled by Shadow Storm, and Misdreavus is struck as well. Nascour: Shadow End. Shadow Break. Max: Shadow Panic! Crystal: And Aboamsnow, Shadow Rave! Aggron is surrounded in a powerful dark aura, barreling towards Absol. Misdreavus lets out a screech, the shadow energy confusing Aggron and Kingdra. Aggron stumbles in confusion, stopping. Toxicroak charges Absol with a dark aura arm, going to punch it with Shadow Break. Abomasnow releases dark aura towers from the ground, the Shadow Rave blasting Toxicroak back and slamming into Aggron. Hail falls, striking Absol, Misdreavus, Toxicroak, Aggron and Kingdra. Max: That Hail isn't that advantageous for us. Crystal: Sorry! But Starmie’s Shadow Sky would do nothing against them. We now have to focus on breaking his team down! Abomasnow, use Shadow Chill! Abomasnow forms dark purple ice energy at the mouth, firing a blast of dark ice energy. Aggron forms Shadow Break, striking and shattering the Shadow Chill. Nascour: Shadow Down. Shadow End. Shadow Hold. Toxicroak releases a shadow pulse wave, weakening the defense of Abomasnow and Absol. Aggron and Kingdra shake off their confusion. Aggron charges forward with Shadow End, as Kingdra releases a shadow mist that holds Absol and Misdreavus in place. Brendan: You gotta be kidding! Max: Misdreavus, Shadow Ball! Misdreavus forms a Shadow Ball, firing it at Aggron, it exploding on contact. Aggron rams into Absol, knocking it to the ground. Aggron suffers from massive recoil damage, as everyone is pelted by Hail. Absol gets up, extremely injured and now entering Reverse Mode. Brendan: Oh great. ABSOL! Absol snaps out of reverse mode, when Shadow Storm tears through, blowing back Absol and Misdreavus. Absol is defeated, Brendan returning it. Max tries to return Misdreavus, but the Shadow Hold blocks it. Crystal: Abomasnow, use Shadow Chill! Nascour: Shadow Break. Abomasnow fires Shadow Chill, as Toxicroak leaps over it and strikes Abomasnow with Shadow Break. Abomasnow stumbles backwards. Crystal: Urgh. I know that’s Maylene’s Toxicroak, so it’s male. Abomasnow, return! Crystal returns Abomasnow, as she throws a Pokéball choosing Delcatty. Brendan throws his Pokéball, choosing Sudowoodo. Nascour: Shadow Break. Shadow End. Shadow Storm. Crystal: Delcatty, use Shadow Rush! Brendan: Sudowoodo, Shadow Rave! Max: Misdreavus, Shadow Panic! Delcatty charges at Toxicroak with Shadow Rush, as Sudowoodo fires Shadow Rave at Aggron and Kingdra. Aggron runs out of the way of Shadow Rave, approaching Delcatty while Toxicroak leaps to attack Sudowoodo. Kingdra releases Shadow Storm, pushing through Shadow Rave and striking Sudowoodo and Misdreavus. Misdreavus is defeated. Aggron rams Delcatty from the side, blasting her away. Aggron suffers from massive recoil damage. Toxicroak strikes Sudowoodo with Shadow Break, pushing it back. Hail pelts every Pokémon on the field. Crystal: Ah?! You could attack us as well? Max returns Misdreavus, as he chooses Solrock. Max: Solrock! Use Shadow Sky to get rid of this Hail! Solrock glows with a purple aura, as the hail is replaced with dark aura energy raining from the sky. Nascour: I was expecting better techniques from you. Though that Delcatty using Cute Charm was a smart choice. Crystal: Does that mean your Aggron is female? Nascour: Yes. It is important to know all the properties of Pokémon under your possession, even Shadow Pokémon. (Looks at Max) You were smart to use Shadow Sky to cancel out the Hail. If you only use Shadow Pokémon, then your team will be safe. Shadow Hold. Shadow Break. Shadow Down. Kingdra uses Shadow Hold, trapping Sudowoodo and Solrock. Aggron charges at Delcatty for Shadow Break, as Toxicroak releases Shadow Down that weakens Delcatty and Sudowoodo. Brendan: Heh-heh. Gotcha. Sudowoodo, Mimic on that Shadow Hold! Max: And Solrock, use Shadow Shed! Sudowoodo glows gold, then releases Shadow Hold which traps both Aggron and Toxicroak. Solrock glows with a dark aura, as it causes the Shadow Hold on it to break apart. Aggron struggles to break free, as Delcatty’s paw glows white. The white energy surrounds her like an aura, as she charges forward with a dark green energy fist. Crystal: That’s a Drain Punch! Max: Delcatty remembered Assist! Delcatty strikes Aggron with Drain Punch, draining her energy and causing Delcatty to shimmer with green healing energy. Nascour: Shadow Shed. Shadow Storm. Shadow Break. Aggron uses Shadow Shed, breaking the Shadow Hold. Kingdra releases a Shadow Storm, blowing through Sudowoodo and Solrock. Toxicroak leaps through the Shadow Storm, striking Sudowoodo and knocking it back. Brendan: This isn’t working. We’ve got to work more in sync with each other. Max: It’s not like it’s easy to do with these Shadow Pokémon. Crystal: Then we need a tactic with our other Pokémon! How can we stop all of them?! Brendan: (Grins) Swap out, now. Nascour: Shadow Hold. Max & Brendan: Shadow Shed! Kingdra traps Sudowoodo and Solrock in Shadow Hold, as they break it with Shadow Shed. Brendan, Max and Crystal all return their Pokémon, Brendan drawing one. Brendan: For my plan to work, we need Mismagius and Ralts. Max: I hope you know what you’re doing. Ralts! Crystal: I have faith in him! Mismagius! Max and Crystal throw their Pokéballs, choosing Ralts and Mismagius. Ralts: Ralts! Mismagius: Mismag! Toxicroak shudders with Anticipation. Brendan: (Adamant) And my choice of course, is Spinda! Brendan throws his Pokéball, choosing Spinda. Spinda: Spinda! Max: (Grins) I get it! Ralts, use Safeguard! Ralts releases a silver barrier over their side of the field, covering Mismagius and Spinda as well. Crystal: Mismagius, Echoed Voice! Mismagius lets out a scream, the sound waves echoing upon collisions. Toxicroak holds his ears as he takes the attack, the Echoed Voice continuing to grow in power. Nascour: Shadow Down. Shadow End. Shadow Storm. Brendan: Now, for the pièce de résistance! Spinda (Dramatically) Teeter Dance! Spinda dances erratically, releasing waves of pink mist that travel across the field. Aggron, Kingdra and Toxicroak all sway in confusion, Aggron and Kingdra striking themselves in confusion. Toxicroak releases Shadow Down, weakening the defense of Mismagius and Spinda. Shadow Sky pelts Mismagius, Spinda and Ralts. Max: Ralts, use Psychic! Brendan: And Spinda, use Water Pulse! Ralts glows purple, blasting Kingdra with a Psychic blast. Spinda forms a sphere of water, blasting Aggron and washing it back. Kingdra gets up in confusion, but Aggron stays down. Brendan: Now! Snag Ball! Brendan throws a Snag Ball, sucking Aggron in with an energy hand. The Pokéball ricochets back to Brendan, him grabbing it as it locks. The Shadow Sky fades away. Brendan: Gotcha! One down! Guys, I’ll back you up now! Crystal: Support Max! I’ve got this! Mismagius, Psybeam! Nascour: Shadow Break, Shadow Storm. Max: Ralts, Teleport to Magical Leaf! Brendan: And Spinda, resist with Psychic! Toxicroak stumbles across the field, aiming for Mismagius but having difficulty getting there. Mismagius fires a blue energy beam with multi-colored rings in it. Toxicroak takes it, falling over. Crystal: Snag Ball! Crystal throws the Snag Ball, sucking Toxicroak in. The Pokéball ricochets back to Crystal, her grabbing it as it locks. Crystal: (Proudly) I got it! Kingdra fires Shadow Storm, as Ralts glows multi-colored and Teleports away. Spinda releases Psychic, stalling the Shadow Storm. Ralts appears above Kingdra, barraging it with Magical Leaf. The Shadow Storm fades as Kingdra drops to the ground. Max: Snag Ball! Max throws a Snag Ball, sucking Kingdra in. It ricochets back to Max, it locking as he grabs it. Max: Ha! Got it! Nascour: (Scowling) You little! Gentle Voice: Now now, Nascour. Don’t embarrass yourself anymore. Nascour gasps as he looks behind him, seeing Mayor Es Cade walking up. Everyone else looks confused at the situation. Crystal: Mayor Es Cade?! What are you doing here? Es Cade: Well, I did invite you to the opening, didn’t I? Surely you would realize that I would be part of Cipher. (The three stare blankly at him. Es Cade sighs heavily.) I guess I expected too much of you kids. Brendan: You seemed like a lovable goof of a guy! We never expected you to be part of this! Es Cade: Oh, this region has been in decline for years! I’ve watched it happen with my own eyes. I wanted a way to bolster its status as well as my own. Once I procured the fundings for Realgam Tower, I took it a step further with creating Cipher as well! Finding the best scientists and trainers of the region, I built my empire up with this sole intent! Es Cade leaps into the air, his face resembling pure malice when he lands. His face has sharp cruel eyes with a sinister smile, with his hair spiked up high. Evice: I will not let you brats stop me from achieving my dream! Evice throws a Pokéball, choosing a Garchomp. The notch on its dorsal fin reveals it is male. The aura readers respond to Garchomp, it roaring angrily. Crystal: A Shadow Garchomp?! That’s the Pokémon the champion of Sinnoh uses! Brendan: Ha! We can take it! Spinda, Teeter Dance! Evice: Shadow Meteor! Garchomp holds his head up, forming a dark energy meteor over his head. He swings his head down, the meteor growing in size as it falls. Everyone screams as it crashes into Spinda, exploding. The debris flies sideways, dealing damage to Mismagius and Ralts. Spinda is defeated, Brendan returning him. Crystal: Mismagius, Phantom Force! Max: And Ralts, use Psychic! Brendan: Tentacruel, Aurora Beam! Mismagius disappears into an indigo portal, disappearing. Ralts uses Psychic, it hitting Garchomp and holding him in place. Tentacruel comes out of its Pokéball, releasing sparkles as it comes out of its Pokéball. It fires a dark green Aurora Beam, striking Garchomp. Mismagius appears, ramming Garchomp from behind. He retreats down to the field. Evice: Shadow Meteor! Aim for the trainers! Garchomp: Gar! Garchomp forms Shadow Meteor overhead, firing it towards Brendan. Brendan scream in fright, as Tentacruel moves in front of him, raising a Barrier for defense. The Barrier does nothing, as the two are caught under Shadow Meteor. The debris shoots to the side, heading towards Crystal and Max. Crystal: Ah! Mismagius moves in front of Crystal, using Echoed Voice to repel the meteor bits. The meteor bits break through, burying them. Max: Ralts, Safeguard! Ralts raises a Safeguard to take the meteor bits, though the meteors phase through and crashes into them. Main Events * Brendan, Crystal and Max defeat Nascour, snagging Shadow Aggron, Toxicroak and Kingdra, respectively. * Mayor Es Cade is revealed to be Evice, the founder of Cipher. * Evice defeats them with a Shadow Garchomp. * Brendan's Aggron is confirmed female. Characters * Brendan * Crystal * Max Villains * Cipher ** Nascour ** Evice Pokémon * Spinda (Brendan's) * Tentacruel (Brendan's) * Mismagius (Crystal's) * Ralts (Max's) Shadow Pokémon * Absol (Brendan's) * Sudowoodo (Brendan's) * Abomasnow (Crystal's) * Delcatty (Crystal's) * Misdreavus (Max's) * Solrock (Max's) * Aggron (Nascour's, snagged by Brendan) * Toxicroak (Nascour's, snagged by Crystal) * Kingdra (Nascour's, snagged by Max) * Garchomp (Evice's) Trivia * This episode marks the first triple battle since Vs. Battle Arena which introduced it. * Nascour is shown to be an intelligent trainer who regards all aspects of a Shadow Pokémon, not just their shadow moves. * Nascour confirming that his Aggron is female is the first time that a Pokémon gender was revealed by verbal confirmation instead of relying on gender differences or Attract/Cute Charm. * This episode marks the first time a male Garchomp has appeared in this franchise. * Shadow Meteor is a fanon shadow move, not stemming from Pokémon Colosseum or XD. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc